Of Wizards and Ninja! HIATUS
by Germany plus Prussia
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Neji, and Hinata go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. But what's this secret that Tsunade never told them? And why are Sasuke and Naruto acting so weird? A bit overused, but you might like it! Slash! SasuNaru and HarryDraco
1. What the hell is a wizard?

**NOTE: **Hello, my name is Hanni and my current writing partner is Kat! This is our first fanfic, and we hope you like it. Please no flamers, although constructive criticism is loved! Read and review, please. (: Also, this is going to be yaoi with the main parings being Sasuke x Naruto, Harry x Draco, with hints of Naruto x Hinata and Hermione x Ron.

**EXPLANATION:** This is set after Sasuke kills Itachi and takes his eyes. Naruto (who is now a chuunin) manages to convince him to come back. Let's note that half o the village still hates Sasuke, LOL. Anyway, Neji is a Jonin, and Ino and Hinata are Chuunin as well. Sakura is still Tsunade's apprentice although she's moved up in rank. Sasuke is in the process of joining ANBU, but they're wary of letting him in.

**DISCLAIMER: **We do not own Harry Potter OR Naruto. If we did, all of the guys would be having hot man smex everywhere. (;

_Italics _– thinking

**Bold **– talking in Japanese (doesn't come into effect until chapter two)

**HOKAGE TOWER**

**Village Hidden in the Leaves**

Tsunade was tired. Unfortunately for Shizune, when Tsunade got tired, she got very irritable. This, in other words, meant that every single thing that Shizune didn't do right would result in the fifth Hokage throwing a chair out of the window. After a long and stressful day at work, the last thing Tsunade-sama needed was some weird and suspicious letter to arrive that needed her full attention, right? WRONG.

"Tsunade-sama! This just arrived, and we think it needs your upmost attention!"

Tsunade didn't even look up from behind her mountainous pile of papers when Shizune came barging in. Instead she rubbed her temples and sighed. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something? What is it, now?"

Shizune walked the weirdly shaped scroll over to Tsunade with caution. No need to get her worked up again. "This just got here by a strange owl. It's addressed to you, but we have no idea where the location is that sent it. Should I take this over to Black Ops?"

"No, no. Those people make everything complicated. Let me read it first." Tsunade looked over the scroll curiously. Now it had her attention. It was an odd looking thing, rectangular shaped with weird stamps on it. Apparently, Tsunade was shocked to find that it was addressed to Sarutobi. _"Sarutobi has been dead for three years, who could not have known by now?" _Tsunade thought as she began to read it.

_Dear Sarutobi-sama (aka the Third Hokage),_

_I hope you'll forgive me for not keeping in touch for the past few years, I myself have been rather busy and I am sure that you, as Hokage of your village, is as well. I hope life is treating you well, and your countries are thriving with happiness. I hope you don't think me inconsiderate, for I'm writing to ask you for a favor._  
><em>I need exactly six students around the age of fifteen to come to Hogwarts in England, and protect Harry Potter. Yes, I'm sure you know the reason. Apparently, You-Know-Who is back and this boy's safety is important. There is also another matter of interest I'm sure you'll find important. Some sources of mine have reported that a certain Orochimaru has been in contact with Lord Voldemort. This information will help you, I think. I hope you'll consider top ninja for the job, but not as to where you stress over finding the perfect ones. This mission is a year-long and I will be willing to pay you 77265000 Yen.<em>

_Please reply as quickly as possible with a yes or no answer._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

Tsunade had no idea who this man was. If he had known Sarutobi, and was on a first name basis with him, then he couldn't be anybody bad, right? Plus, there was the matter of Orochimaru... What was that little snake bastard up to? She was going to have to start researching the contact held between the Land of Fire and other nations across the world.

Although she should've been ashamed of herself, Tsunade nearly had a heart attack at the amount of money he was offering. She almost had complete pen and paper out to begin writing a yes to his reply when she noticed what he had written more closely. _"A year-long mission! Who am I going to find that's willing to go on a year long mission...?"_A smile came over Tsunade's face as she came up with the perfect people for the job.

Shizune, who had been standing calmly next the Hokage's desk the entire time, became crept out at the sight of Tsunade smiling, which was a rarity these days. "Tsunade-sama…?"

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade barked, her smile gone in a second. "Get me Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji and Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino! NOW."

"Y-Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune stuttered, bowing, as she ran from the room.

Sitting back in her chair, Tsunade closed her eyes. "Albus Dumbledore... Who the hell are you and how do you know we exist? Also, what the HELL is a wizard? SHIZUNE!"

**HEADMASTER'S TOWER**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Headmaster, I don't mean to question you, but is this a good idea? Hiring people from some unknown land to come and protect Harry Potter?"

"Ah, Severus, this is the one occasion that I do ask for you not to question me."

Albus Dumbledore paced silently back and forth as he thought of his decision to hire the ninjas. He knew and trusted Sarutobi, but he had no idea how their customs worked. It has been a while since he last visited the Land of Fire, and et's just say the councils of the Five Great Nations weren't too thrilled to find out that other nations unlike theirs existed.

"But Headmaster-"

"Severus! Do you not trust me?" Severus Snape looked taken aback at the question. He responded immediately, "Of course I do, Headmaster…."

"Then trust me on this one decision. It is not that I do not think of my own kind as worthy of protecting him, I am assuming that a little outside help would not hurt our chances against the Dark Lord. Harry is our greatest asset. We cannot afford to lose him. Do you understand, Severus?" Although the words were said quietly and calmly, they had an authoritive, final note to them. Snape nodded his head in understanding and swept out of the room, an arctic aura following him. It was obvious he didn't agree with Dumbledore, but he would never voice that opinion so openly.

Dumbledore sighed and strode over to where Fawkes was perched, near his desk. Her beautiful gold and scarlet feathers shimmered in the moonlight, almost as if a beacon. She stared at him curiously, as if she too were questioning him. "Am I wrong? Could this not be the answer?" He said quietly, gently brushing his hand against her head. She made a soft coo, as if you tell him no. He had a bad feeling about this up and coming year with Voldemort running around.

He hoped she was right.


	2. Okay, maybe three bowls

**NOTE:** Well, this chapter was just done ahead of time by me, Hanni. Just thought I'd post it ASAP. [: This one is much longer, I swear! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **We still do not own Harry Potter OR Naruto.

_Italics _– thinking

**Bold **– talking in Japanese

**HOKAGE TOWER**

**Village Hidden in the Leaves**

"WAIT. WHAT DO YOU MEAN A YEAR LONG MISSION!" Naruto's screech ricocheted around the room and into the ears of its eight occupants.

Everyone sighed, exasperated. This was a common occurrence and nobody bothered getting worked up about it anymore. But although Naruto was the only one screaming his disagreement, he wasn't the only one that had a doubtful look on his face. Well, except for Neji and Sasuke. Their faces remained cool.  
>"Now before you guys lay me out to roast, I think there's a particular piece of information that might interest you all. Apparently, they have a famous wizard-"<p>

"E-Excuse me, Tsunade-sama, but what's a wizard?" Ino interrupted, a doubtful look etched out all over her face.

Tsunade groaned. She had forgotten to explain this to them. "Listen up, because I'll only say this once! Wizards are, from what I've recently learned, like us except in the fact that instead of forming hand signs to release their chakra; they use sticks of wood and shout spells."

By now, the looks on everyone's faces were beyond disbelieving. There was no way people like that could exist!

The blond haired menace was the first to speak up and question Tsunade's credibility. "Oh, so you've seen these people right? Prove it!" Tsunade glared angrily at him but said nothing. Instead, she motioned to Shizune who ran out into the hall. A couple of seconds later, you could hear her huffing and puffing as she pulled in a large pile of books on a large wagon.

"Here are exactly three basic books on the wizarding world for each of you to read by tomorrow morning.* I'm giving you these because quite frankly, I don't feel like explaining all of this to you."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? How am I supposed to read these by tomorrow!" Naruto whined and pouted. Sakura, annoyed with him already, hit him over the head with her fist as everyone else looked on. "CHA! Listen to Tsunade-sama first, you dumbass!"

While Naruto sat steaming silently in a corner somewhere, Tsunade continued her explanation. "The details of your mission are simple. Protect a boy named Harry Potter. You will go to his school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry disguised as students. You will each be sorted into one of the four houses, where you will attend classes everyday. Neji, you are in charge of this mission. Once a week you will send a report to me on how things are going, got it?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Good, do any of you have any questions?" Tsunade wanted to go on her sake break, so she wanted to hurry this up as quickly as possible.

Sasuke spoke up for the first time since the meeting began. "So, there is an entire colony of these people?" His usually curt voice had a bit of curiosity mixed into it.

Tsunade smiled. "It's all explained in those books, but yes. I wouldn't call it a colony. They're bigger than that. I'd go along the lines of saying they're an entire race." That was shocking. It even left Naruto in a stunned silence.

Sakura stepped forward. "At the beginning, didn't you say you had some information that might interest us?"

Tsunade back tracked. Did she actually say that? Crap. "Oh no, it's nothing. If that's all, then you all are dismissed! I want you here at 10 AM on the spot tomorrow. Grab your books and get the hell out of my office!"

As they all bowed, except Naruto who just grabbed his stuff and walked out angrily, Tsunade looked at Sasuke. Naruto had just gotten his best friend back. There was no point in tearing it apart again over Orochimaru.

After they all left, Tsunade turned to Shizune. "Who else knows about this mission?"

"Their sensei, ma'am."

"And the exact contents?"

"Only them, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Send Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma out after the kids leave tomorrow. I want them to find out about this Orochimaru rumor, and if possible, end it before it starts."

Neji held a brief conference with everyone outside of the Hokage's building. "Okay. I want you all back here at 10 AM sharp. This mission sounds important enough, and it's my responsibility to keep you all in check. And make sure read those books! Let's go." He nodded at Hinata and began walking away. Hinata blushed and said quick and quiet goodbyes before scurrying after her cousin.

Ino turned to Sakura. "Hey, billboard brow, why don't you come over to my place so we can study together? Unless your brain is too small to comprehend that!" She sneered at her.

"As if! Let's go." After making a chorus of 'Bye, Sasuke-kuns~', Ino and Sakura sped off in the same direction that Hinata and Neji had just gone.

Naruto pouted. "But I wanted to study with Sakuraaaaa." Sasuke rolled his eyes and began walking away.  
>"Hey, Sasuke, wait! Why don't you study with me?"<p>

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He almost considered saying yes, but in the end he thought better of it. "You're an idiot. You'd only slow me down." Without even a glance over his shoulder, Sasuke kept walking, leaving Naruto alone.

_'Why is everyone so mean?'_ Naruto thought as he walked towards Ichiraku's. Who said he had to start now? It was only lunchtime, he promised to start after a bowl of ramen. Okay, maybe three bowls.

THE NEXT DAY

**NARUTO'S**** APARMENT**

**Village Hidden in the Leaves**

An extremely loud banging on his door woke Naruto up from his slumber on his kitchen table. Looking around groggily with drool hanging out of his mouth, Naruto warily stood up and stumbled to his front door. Opening it, he was surprised to find Sasuke standing there with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"Eh? Sasuke, what are you-"

"You idiot. Do you even know what time it is?"

Still not fully awake, Naruto walked backwards slowly until his eyes focused in on the clock sitting on his counter. Then he became really awake. "HOLY SHIT. IT'S 9: 50!" His eyes widening, Naruto began scrambling around his matchbox sized apartment, hurriedly taking off his pajamas and disappearing into his unbelievably equally small bathroom.

Sasuke, meanwhile, walked in and closed the door behind him. Lazily walking into the kitchen, he noted just how small Naruto's place was. It looked as if the bedroom and kitchen were…..connected? _'This is the size of one my bedrooms. Huh.'_ Wait, why did he even care? Opening up some of the cabinets, Sasuke noticed a serious lack of normal food. Frowning, he pulled out what seemed to be the only food in there: instant ramen. _'He needs to start eating healthier...Wait, once again, why do I care!'_Sasuke threw the ramen back into the cabinet angrily. Why was this so damn confusing?

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto yelped, running in with his jumpsuit half-off and a toothbrush dangling out of his mouth. He grabbed a backpack from by the fridge and began hurling random packages of ramen into it. Including the one that Sasuke just had in his hand.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke said, his icy tone dropping into disbelief.

'What? I don't know if they have instant ramen in England, wherever that is. I need to take rations!"

It took five minutes for Naruto to grab everything that he needed and get ready. When he joined Sasuke outside of his apartment, Sasuke just looked at him and shook his head. 'You're going to make us late, you know that right?"

"HA! No one said you had to stay here, dumbass."

Thinking he had won an argument, Naruto happily bounded off while Sasuke just rolled his eyes and joined him a second later.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

**Village Hidden in the Leaves**

They arrived there just as the clock struck ten. Everyone had already accumulated outside the Hokage's office. Ino and Sakura were talking excitedly about the different types of clothes they would be able to buy while Hinata stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Neji, who had been standing by the window, seemed glad that it the testosterone in the room was back at normal levels. Although he voiced it in a weird way.

"You two are late."

"It's ten Hyuuga. We're not late."

As Neji and Sasuke stared each other down with each one wanting to be the supreme ruler of all the land, Naruto stood there like an awko taco. It's no secret they despise each other. Well, not despise, more like best mortal frenemies. _'Why did Tsunade put me with these two! Oh God, I am so screwed for the next year."_

Just then, Shizune came out of the Hokage's office looking quite harassed for so early in the morning. "The Hokage will see you now."

As the six of them filed in, they were shocked to find an extremely old man standing next the Hokage. He wore what look to be a long robe and had a beard that could challenge Jiraiya's hair to a spar and win.

"Dude, who the hell are you?" Naruto pointed and laughed, as obnoxious as ever. Sakura AND Ino both responded by punching his lights in, resulting in a bruised Naruto lying on the floor and Neji and Sasuke face palming.

"You must be the infamous Naruto Uzumaki. Ah yes, dear Tsunade-sama here has told me a lot about you." The eyes behind his spectacles twinkled in amusement.

Sakura gave Naruto a death glare, daring him to respond. Luckily, he heeded her warnings.

There was another odd thing, how in the world did he speak Japanese so good? "In case any of you were wondering, I happen to speak many languages. I just had the luck of having Sarutobi teach me Japanese a very long time ago. Speaking of which, I am sincerely sorry to hear of his passing. He was a good friend to me, and I'm sure an extremely wonderful Hokage."

This cast a shadow over the room's eight other occupants that either Dumbledore did not notice, or ignored. Tsunade broke the silence. "This is Albus Dumbledore. You will refer to him as Professor Dumbledore, and he is the headmaster of the school you all will be attending. If you have any issues or concerns, go to him about it. I'm sure you all read the books, am I correct?" They all nodded, even Naruto, though he felt a lone sweat drop trickle down his neck. "Good. Then that means that when you all get there, you will go to Diagon Alley and buy your items for the school year. Professor Dumbledore has had the generosity of donating the galleons for you to use." As she said this, Dumbledore took six small pouches out of his robes and handed one to each of them, along with six envelopes.

"Those letters contain the books and supplies needed for fifth year students at Hogwarts. Although you are not going for educational purposes, we hope you still manage to do and turn in your homework." He explained, the amused look never leaving his face.

"Oh, before you go, I have one more thing to give you. Across the world in England, they don't speak Japanese. So I've had the Charms professor put a hex over a couple of these." Dumbledore produced a small bag containing six brown colored buttons. They looked fairly normal, so the six were left wondering what could be so special about them. "I ask that you not put these on until you arrive at your destination. To avoid confusion." He smiled and handed one to each of them. Naruto threw his into his galleon bag without another glance. Ino and Sakura crumpled in dismay at the sheer ugliness of the things, and the other three continued to listen to Dumbledore intently.

Tsunade nodded curtly, ready to get this over with. She had other things to attend to. "You know your mission. If you have no questions for me, then I give you permission to leave the village." She nodded to Dumbledore, who nodded and pointed to a filthy boot that no one had noticed before sitting beside him. "This will be your portkey to get straight to Diagon Alley, once you get there check into the Leaky Cauldron, where you will stay for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow you leave for the King's Cross with all of your supplies. You know the rest, I presume?" They nodded. Another cold sweat ran down Naruto's neck. He had no idea what the old man was talking about. It wasn't his fault! He fell asleep minutes after opening the first book last night!

Smiling he stepped back and gestured to it. "On the count of three you all will have to come forward and touch it at the same time. I hope you have a safe trip, and I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow night."

"One-"

Warily, the six of them stepped forward.

"Two-"

They bent down, fingers inches from the boot. Naruto looked up and into his friend's faces. What he did not expect to see was Sasuke staring at him intently with lust, anger, and desire. Shocked, Naruto barely touched it in time when Dumbledore shouted...

"Three!"

As if on cue, the six ninjas vanished in a flash of light, leaving a stunned Shizune and Tsunade standing in the office alone with Professor Dumbledore.


	3. Why do these roads have names?

**NOTE: **So we thank all twelve of you that reviewed and the many of you that put us on your favorites, alerts, etc.! We appreciate it so much, especially the few and far criticisms thrown in! I, Hanni, would like to give the ones who asked questions explanations. No, we did not abandon this fanfic. It's kind of awkward, since it's been….five months since we've updated? Kat took her godforsaken time with her part of the chapter, and I didn't want to break the rules by putting in an author's note as a chapter! Also, _**I**_ wrote the entire first two chapters. You might notice a difference in Kats and I's writing. She's extremely good, though. 3 Next chapter, she shall write the note! :D I also wrote the first two parts for this chapter~ moving on! To answer Ravenous Oranges' barrage of questions along with others, I have compiled a checklist! I will answer any other questions later!

- This is during Shippuuden. Hm. This is when they're sixteen. Fifteen is too young, and seventeen is the age they are right now, right? Too old.

- There will be NO other couples. Kat and I have discussed this. There will be minor appearances of Hermione x Ron and fleeting glimpses at Naruto x Hinata. Too many couples make it too goddamn confusing. (:

- To be honest, I'm on the fence of whether Sasuke shall be seme or not. Naruto RARELY gets a chance to be dominant, and I think it would suit Sasuke very nice to the bitch this time. (: We don't know yet, though. Tell us your opinion, though! Kat and I will talk about that later when the main plot points die down and we can focus on their relationship~

- I'm sorry, but Sai doesn't exist right now. If he does, he has no connection whatsoever with Squad 7. Sasuke came back right after Naruto, so there would be no time for Tsunade to assign Sai to their team.

- No, the sensei will not be there in the eyes of the ninja. Kat and I have something planned for them to do outside of Hogwarts. (;

- AND FUCK YEAH. HETALIA FOR THE WIN!

Also, they haven't put on the buttons yet in the very beginning. I just have it bolded because there will be people talking in English and I can't have you all thinking everyone is speaking Japanese. LOLOLOL

**DISCLAIMER: **We still do not own Harry Potter OR Naruto.  
><em>Italics <em>– thinking (most of the time. You can tell the difference)  
><strong>Bold <strong>– talking in Japanese

* * *

><p><strong>WESTMINSTER<strong>

**London**

Whether intentionally or not, Dumbledore's port key landed them in some town called Westminster and into the bushes of this really huge and really grand palace. For ten minutes they had walked around on some type of hardened black road while weird small electric carriages zoomed past them. They had argued and cursed at each other and it was a blow to Neji's self confidence. It almost looked as though he would hand leadership over to Sasuke. But Neji would be damned if that happened. By some stroke of genius that should've come earlier, he remembered the brown buttons. Telling everyone else not put them on yet, Neji quickly hooked it onto his white robe* and looked around. Without speaking a word to the rest of them, Neji walked into a building labeled "General Store". Of course, none of them knew that.

Walking out five minutes later, Neji handed both Sakura and Ino a map. **"We're in the city of London, but not the part we want to be at."** Turning around, Neji bowed to shop owner who had come out to look at the weirdly dressed people. "Thank you sir, we appreciate your generosity and helpfulness." The shop owner laughed and shook his head. "No problem! I've never seen ones like ye before, that's for sure." Confused for a moment, Neji bowed again awkwardly and turned around.

"**What the hell was that? What did he say?"** Naruto exclaimed, pointing.

Ignoring him, Neji motioned for the others to follow him. **"You all can put on your buttons now. You will need it to follow the map. I'm splitting us up. Sakura and Hinata, you're together. Sasuke, you're with me. DON'T argue."** He said quickly as Sasuke opened his mouth to spew a venomous retort.

Ino stared disbelievingly at Neji, **"You can't be serious! You're putting me with THAT dumbass!" **She turned around and face palmed as she saw that Naruto had struck up a loud conversation with a poor fellow who had been casually walking down the sidewalk.

"**I'm sorry, but I'm putting the weakest with the strongest. He seems to be scared of you. That's good." **At this point, Sasuke looked ready to strangle Neji. Clearly, this was some type of dark humor for the leader, to put his heated rival as one of his underlings. Half of the city would be in ruins before the day ended.

"**Moving on. I'm splitting us up because, as you all may have noticed, we are dressed very differently than the natives of this country."** As he said this, the five of them looked around and saw that they _were_ dressed differently. And other people noticed, as well. They gave them odd looks, giving special attention to the blond kid in an orange jumpsuit pretty much assaulting an innocent citizen. Sakura gasped and ran over. Grabbing Naruto by the neck, she quickly bowed and apologized to the bystanders as well as the man whom Naruto was tormenting.

"**Naruto, you **_**idiot.**_** Are you trying to get us arrested!" **Sakura said acidly as she dragged him back down the street, smiling innocently at curious people who walked by.

"**What? I was just stretching out this new language. Do you know how easy it is to switch from English to Japanese? Here watch- OW! SAKURA-CHAAAN, THAT HUURT!"** **Naruto whined as he felt a bump rise on his arm from where Sakura had just punched him. She gave him a 'you deserved it' look and kept walking.

When they re-joined the group, Neji already looked tired. **"I'm going to explain this once and only once. No more interruptions." **He aimed that last piece at Naruto, who just rolled his eyes. **"I don't want the government thinking we're spies or anything so it will look suspicious if we all go together in one big cluster. Also, I think now would be a good time for us to stop talking in Japanese. Only when we're talking about our mission do we revert back to our native language. Yes?" **Although Sasuke hated Neji, he had to follow orders. So he joined in with the others in their collective "Yes!"

Neji frowned and looked at the map. The others reverted back into their usual selves. Sasuke stood brooding over something or another while Sakura began talking to Ino about a purse she had seen in a store as they had been wandering around. "You know it's probably too expensive, anyway…..Professor Dumbledore said we had to use this money for our supplies."

Sakura huffed. "Since when did you become Miss Moral, Ino-Pig? It's not like I'll miss the money."

"Did you see the price for that thing, Billboard Brow?"Ino smiled triumphantly as Sakura pouted and looked down. "Thought so! It's not even anything we've heard of. Like, Proba or Prana or something like that. What kind of brand is that? Anyway, have you seen all of the hot guys? I already LOVE this place!"Giggling, she and Sakura melted back into the fan girls they once were and always will be.

Hinata stood there, confused. She felt she didn't belong. She never participated in their conversations about clothes and boys. Why should she? She had no interest in the latter nor the former. Well, except for one…

Looking around, she saw that Naruto had sat down on a nearby bench. Blushing, Hinata silently walked over a couple of feet and sat down next to him. "Th-This place is really amazing, right, N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Yeah, it is. To think, another place as civilized as ours….But just more advanced in…everything. And with no ninja walking the street…..how do they protect themselves?" He watched as a young woman in heels crossed the street, happily talking into some type of device she held up to her face. Hinata couldn't believe it. It was the most serious she'd ever heard him talk!

"N-Naruto-kun…..I-"

But it seemed fate had decided something else for the two when Neji spoke up. "According to this we're on Francis Street." Both Sakura and Ino had taken out their maps by now. ***

"Our destination is on Charring Cross Road, so... Ino, I want you and Naruto to take Victoria Street onto Whitehall Parliament Street. Somewhere along those streets you'll come onto Tottengham Court Road. Can you see the way from there?" Ino glared at the paper and then a small smile came to her face. "These maps are so confusing, but I think I've got it! Come on, you asstard!" She turned round kicked Naruto in the shin, forcing him to stand up in pain. Silently crying, Naruto bid goodbye to the others and ran to catch up Ino, who had already disappeared around a corner.

Nodding, Neji turned to Sakura. "I think you and Hinata should also go up Victoria Street and then turn onto A302. After that you should turn onto A3211 Street…."

Sakura nodded and looked at her map again. "I think I know a way. When we get there, I think I can continue onto Strand. Wow. Ino's right. This IS confusing. Why do they have so many streets…and why do they name them?" Sakura shook her head in wonder and then turned around.

"Come on, Hinata!" She said, smiling. Hinata gave her a weak smile back and looked at the ground. Together they both disappeared around the same corner that Naruto and Ino had also gone.

Neji stared after them, worried about Hinata. _'Should I have kept Hinata with me…? No, Sakura should keep her safe.'_

"Which way are we going?" Sasuke's bitter voice cut through his thoughts.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said turning to his male counterpart. "We'll take the long way."

"Why? It'll take us longer to get there."

"Not if I know them. Naruto will want to stop and stare and touch everything, while Sakura will want to stop and go into stores. That should give us a straight 15 more minutes to get there." Neji turned abruptly on his heel and began walking in the opposite direction that the other two pairs had disappeared.

Sasuke couldn't argue with that logic, so, with large amounts of resentment, he sauntered after Neji.

**THE LEAKY CAULDRON**

**London**

"Thank God we're here, I don't think I could stand another five minutes of being alone with you!' Ino cried, exasperated as they walked up the street leading to the Leaky Cauldron. Although years of going through dirt roads and mountains on foot have made her a lot stronger, Ino felt awkward walking on such flat surfaces. It made her tired. Naruto, however, had all of the energy in the world.

"How do you think I felt! Having to hear you go on and on about guys and stopping every two seconds to look at a dress! I feel dirty and unmanly now." He retorted back, huffing.

'Ha, like you ever were manly. Sheesh, we're probably the last ones to arrive here." Sure enough, when they walked in, they found Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Sakura all sitting at one of the tables in what looked to be a dining hall.

Experiencing his first site of magic, Naruto stared in shock as a man twirled a spoon in cup _without even touching it. _Ino rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the table where their friends were sitting at.

"Nice to see you made it." Neji noted, not even looking up from a wizarding newspaper that a past patron had left behind on the table. Sasuke, on the other hand, glared at Naruto. "What took you so long, dumbass?" Naruto scowled at him. "None of your business. Go fuck yourself." Time and space were about to collapse into themelves due to the amount of heat radiating from the death rays both boys emitted.

Ino didn't even want to bother with the guys. Instead, she sat down next to Sakura. "So, I think I saw this guy who looked EXACTLY like Shino. Oh my GOD. Same glasses, same hair….twins!"  
>Sakura gasped. "Really? Ha ha, are you sure it wasn't him?" They both cracked up laughing.<p>

Ino turned to Hinata. "Did you see anything totally hilarious on the way here?"

Hinata sat there shocked for a moment. She had never really been included in one of their conversations before! "Y-Yeah! I think Sakura-chan and I saw a man d-d-dressed up as a dog!" Sakura laughed as she remembered it and Ino giggled. Hinata smiled weakly. Maybe this year would be nice after all.

Naruto, who was still standing, noticed the little encounter. On the inside, he smiled rays of sunshine. _'Great! Now she can have friends and everything to hang out with! I hate seeing her so shy all of the time….' _He was snapped out of his thoughts by Neji's monotonous voice spreading through the air.

"We've wasted enough time. It's two in the afternoon. We should go into Diagon Alley and get our supplies now so we can come back here and rest for one final night." Standing up, Neji walked over to where the barman was standing, cleaning glasses. But before he could speak, the man cut him off.

"You must be the six Dumbledore was talking about. Wotcher, I'm Tom. I own this place! He asked me to let you six into Diagon Alley, since none of you have wands. Weird. You all look a bit old to be first years. Dressed a bit weird too…" Saving Neji the awkwardness of trying to come up with a lie to this, Tom shrugged it off and walked around the bar. "If you'll follow me, please."

The sextuplet followed Tom into the back of the pub, where it opened out into a small courtyard. They looked at each other confusingly. All that was there was a brick wall, so where were they supposed to be going?

But to their surprise (Neji and Sasuke were the only ones who did not show it); Tom pulled out a wand and tapped the brick wall three times. Nothing happened for a moment, but suddenly a deep rumbling sound came from somewhere. Instinctively, the six ninja jumped back and pulled out their kunai. But the shock on their faces was unprecedented as they witnessed each brick in the center of the wall slowly move away, exposing a clear gateway. This gateway led out into what looked to be a small, but crowded street. It almost looked like home.

Tom smiled and looked out. "Welcome to Diagon All-EEH!" He almost fell from shock as he turned around and saw them standing with knives in their hands. Neji was the first to put his back in his holder and come forward, bowing. "Thank you….Tom."

Tom watched as the other five bowed also, and then walked through the brick gateway. He still stared after them in confusion as the bricks slowly returned to their normal state.

"Who the hell were they?" He wondered, out loud.

* * *

><p>*I dunno. His outfit looks like a robe to me.<p>

**Naruto won't be this stupid later on, I swear.

***I live in the great US of A. I have no idea about maps and shit in London, so Google Maps is my best fran. Btdubbs, the maps aren't exactly like the Ninja World's (obv), but they're similar, so it isn't that hard to read them.

Another chapter written by me, Hanni! Kat will write the next one, which will finally introduce our Golden Trio. I promise it won't take another five months, haha. R & R!


End file.
